Valentine's Day
by dr-kate
Summary: EC fluffy fic. overly fluffy actually, makes me wanna puke! why did i write this? oh yeah, for all ec shippers over at


Valentine's Day

It had been a long, hard day at work for Calleigh Duquesne. She let her thoughts mull for a while as she entered the locker room, thinking about the current case the team was working on. Two lovers wind up dead after a romantic picnic, your typical Valentine's Day tragedy. She sighed heavily as she came to the realization that she was alone for yet another Valentine's Day. Her mother would call tonight and ask her, yet again, if there was anyone special in her life yet. She would say no, hang up, sit down and watch a silly romantic movie by herself while eating Chinese take-away and cry herself to sleep, wishing that a certain Cuban would magically appear in her bed and tell her it would all be okay. God, she hated Valentine's Day. Another year and she still didn't have the guts to tell Eric that she loved him, despite promising herself last year that she would. She opened her locker and immediately noticed an envelope propped up on the shelf that read _'Calleigh'_. She eyed the envelope suspiciously for a few seconds and began opening it up. Inside was a Valentine's Day card. She began reading the message.

_Dear Calleigh,_

I know that this poem could never do you justice but I just wanted to let you know how special you are.

C is for your compassion and caring of everyone you know and believe in 

_A is for angel, because you are so wonderful you must have come from the heavens above_

_L is for your ability to love and make the most out of life_

_E is for your elegance and exquisiteness that takes my breath away_

_I is for your intelligence and inspiration that have helped so many people_

_G is for your goodness because you are such a good, selfless person… and for guns, just because you love them_

_H is for your happiness that glows from within you and spreads it's warmth onto everyone you encounter_ I know you could never love me so that's why I have to leave; I can't be around you anymore without being with you and I know you would never want to be with me. I can't stand another lonely Valentine's Day without you by my side. I handed my letter of resignation to Horatio and I'm leaving tonight. Please don't come after me because having to say goodbye to you in person would be too unbearable. But wherever I end up, I will never, ever stop loving you. Happy Valentine's Day Calleigh, I love you. Eric 

She stopped reading and found her eyes were wet with tears. She had to stop Eric from leaving. She rushed out of the locker room, the letter still clutched in her hand, asking passersby if they had seen Eric but no one had. Reaching Horatio's office, she burst inside.

"Calleigh, what can I do for you?" Horatio asked, with a mildly surprised look on his face.

"Horatio, have you seen Eric?" She asked hurriedly.

"He left about an hour ago, he should be home by now."

She raced out of his office, out of the building and into her car. Before she knew it, she was outside Eric's door, knocking away like a maniac. What if Eric had already left? Eric opened the door with a bewildered expression.

"Calleigh" He said breathlessly then noticed the letter she was holding on to. "I…" He tried to explain but Calleigh started slapping his chest.

"You fool Eric! I love you! I do want to be with you, please don't leave!" She said, still beating his chest. She stopped and rested her head against him, tears escaping her eyes and wetting his shirt. "Don't leave me, I do love you." She whispered.

"But how could you love me? I'm just… Eric and you are a beautiful angel." He asked sadly.

"Eric, you got it all wrong. You are my angel and I love you with all of my heart and soul, I have for so long now but I've been too damned scared to do or say anything about it because I thought you didn't love me too." Calleigh said, looking up into his deep brown eyes.

Eric said nothing but leant down and kissed her for what felt like an eternity. Somehow, they ended up in the bedroom, taking each other's clothes off.

Afterwards, Eric lay away, watching Calleigh sleep. Watching her chest go up and down sent him into a trance. He was so in love with her it hurt. They would no longer spend Valentine's Day alone, wishing they were with each other because now they were together. Together at last in each other's arms where they belonged for eternity.

THE END!


End file.
